Little Keeper
by samkou
Summary: Little Keeper/ Itu karena semua orang hanya melihat pada satu titik yang terlihat mencolok.../ EXO Official Pairing (semoga)


**LITTLE KEEPER**

**Chapter 1**

Judul : Little Keeper.

Genre : Yaoi, Sweet, Fluff, Romance, Brothership.

Author : Sam.

Length : Chaptered.

Cast : EXO.

Pairing : Official Couple (Semoga) ^^

**-All Author POV-**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**Mengapa wujud menjadi suatu hal yang dipermasalahkan?**

**Mengapa hitam dan putih membuat suatu perbedaan?**

**Mengapa baik dan buruk menghasilkan suatu batasan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karena ada alasan sebagai akar permasalahan**

**Karena ada tujuan untuk melengkapi keinginan**

**Karena ada pelampiasan sebagai dasar pertahanan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selama tak menyalahkan keadaan**

**Selama itu tak melukai seseorang**

**Selama itu tak menyakiti diri sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin begini... Aku ingin begitu... Ingin ini... Ingin itu... Banyak sekaliiiiiiii!"

"Kekeke..."

Dua orang namja menautkan tangan mereka dengan erat, menciptakan kehangatan lewat sentuhan yang mereka ciptakan. Angin yang berhembus di musim ini sedikit menggetarkan tubuh, dan suhunya terus menurun seiring sang surya menenggelamkan wujudnya.

Berjalan beriringan dengan senyuman indah terpatri di wajah mereka. Sesekali tautan tangan itu bergerak maju mundur mengikuti alunan senandung yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Dan tak jarang diselingi canda tawa yang membuat suasana semakin hangat.

"Ada apa Kai? Suaraku jelek ya?"

"Kekeke ani hyung"

"Kenapa kau terus tertawa?"

"Mian hyung... tapi kau sangat lucu hyung"

Salah satu tangan yang terbebas, mendarat tepat di atas surai coklat tua dihadapannya. Mengusap lembut hingga turun ke pipi mulus dengan rona merah yang indah. Masih terus mengusapnya dan masih sama, mencoba membuat kehangatan untuk sesosok 'penjaga' di depannya itu.

"Em? Apa aku terlihat bodoh?"

"Aniiii, aku bilang kau lucu... Semua orang tahu kau itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan..."

"Ani, tidak semua orang. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku bodoh"

"Dia? Siapa dia yang berani bilang hyungku itu bodoh?"

'Bodoh' kata itu tak seharusnya terucap dan ditujukkan untuk namja dengan surai coklat tua itu. Tapi sayangnya, kata itu malah terus saja diperdengarkan oleh orang-orang untuknya.

Itu karena mereka tak tahu, tak mengerti dan tak peduli.

Dan bagi orang yang mengetahui, maka pandangan mereka akan berbeda, karena dia adalah 'The Little Keeper', setidaknya bagi orang dihadapan namja itu. Dan sebentar lagi orang-orang akan merasakannya... Merasakan bahwa 'bodoh' bukan jawaban, melainkan 'hangat'.

"Teman sekolahku"

"Aish, lihat saja saat aku sudah resmi jadi anak SMA nanti. Beritahu aku siapa dia, akan kubalas dia yang berani mengatakan kalau hyungku ini bodoh"

"Memangnya Kai mau melakukan apa?"

"Apa saja hyung, memarahi menjambak menendang apapun itu sampai dia berhenti mengataimu"

"Eh? Jangan Kai... sebenarnya dia baik"

"Hyungku yang manis... kalau dia baik, tidak mungkin dia mengatai orang"

"Eumm Kai juga kadang mengataiku, berarti Kai juga bukan orang baik?"

"Aish itu beda hyung, aku tidak benar-benar mengataimu. Aku sayang padamu, bagaimana mungkin aku mengataimu, aku hanya bercanda..."

'Sayang' sangat sayang, dan sebaliknya rasa itupun juga dirasakannya dari namja didepannya itu. Kehangatan yang selalu diciptakannya yang tak pernah terputus meskipun dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus berusaha mengusir kehangatan itu.

"Ah arasseo..."

"Kau itu terlalu baik dan polos hyung. Aku jadi tidak sabar cepat-cepat masuk SMA, aku nanti yang akan menjagamu"

"Tapi aku kan yang lebih tua, harusnya aku yang menjaga Kai"

"Iya baiklah, kita akan saling menjaga. Nanti jika ada yang menjahiliku, akan kuadukan padamu hyung kekekeke"

"Ne!"

Mungkin orang akan salah mengira, tentang siapa yang selalu ada untuk siapa, siapa yang selalu menjaga untuk siapa, dan siapa yang selalu menahan segala rasa sakit untuk siapa. Tapi mulai saat ini, itu tidak akan berlaku untuk satu sisi. Karena saat ini mereka akan melengkapi satu sama lain, meski tetap 'Sang Penjaga' tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi untuk orang yang dikasihinya.

"Baiklah, ayo teruskan nyanyinya"

"La la laaaa~ Aku sayang sekaliiiii~ Doraemon~"

"Hahahahaha... Aku sayang sekaliiiii~ Baby Bacoooon~"

"Ahahahaha"

'_You're My Little Keeper'_

.

.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

CKLEK!

"Kita sudah sampai hyung"

"Ah sepertinya mereka belum datang. Kita yang pertama hyung"

Dua orang yang sedari tadi terus bersama, sekarang sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Di sebuah apartemen ukuran sedang yang minimalis yang sedari tadi menuggu sang pemilik datang.

"Eum Kai, memangnya ada berapa orang yang akan tinggal disini?"

"4 orang dengan kita hyung. Dan kau menjadi yang paling tua hyung"

"Benarkah? Woah! Aku akan punya banyak dongsaeng yang lucu-lucu woah!"

"Kau tetap yang paling lucu hyung"

Kai, nama seorang namja yang lebih tinggi daripada namja yang ada bersamanya yaitu Baekhyun. Kakak-beradik yang memiliki postur dan figure yang mencolok pada keduanya.

"Kamar kita disebelah kanan hyung. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu kau nampak lelah. Biar aku saja nanti yang merapikan"

"Ah iya aku ke supermarket sebentar, aku mau beli beberapa snack. Kau mau sesuatu hyung? Ah aku tahu, susu strawberry..."

"Ne, tapi apa aku tidak ikut saja?"

"Ani, kau tidur saja, aku hanya sebentar, lagipula tempatnya dekat"

"Ne, hati-hati Kai"

"Ne hyung, selamat beristirahat"

.

.

"Sehun-ah buka pintunya, aku kerepotan membawa barang nih" terlihat seorang namja dengan banyak barang-barang sedang kerepotan membawa semuanya ditangannya.

"Arasseo..."

CKLEK

"Eoh? Ada koper disini, apa Kai sudah datang? Kaiiiii! Tak ada sahutan, mungkin keluar"

"Aku mau lihat kamar dulu ah" namja yang bernama Sehun segera menuju kamar disebelah kiri, sepertinya mereka sudah melakukan pembagian kamar sebelumnya.

Dua buah kasur yang bersisian di tiap sudut yang terlihat sederhana namun sangat nyaman sudah berada disana. Peralatan sepertinya sudah tertata rapi juga, tinggal sedikit membersihkan dan semua akan terlihat sempurna. Dan sepasang mata terus saja memperhatikan setiap inci ruangan tersebut, dan berakhir dengan senyuman kepuasan disana.

"Wah lumayan, eum... berarti kamar Kai yang disebelah. Apa Kai benar-benar mengajak saudaranya tinggal bersama kita?" tanyanya pada orang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya nanti.

"Sepertinya iya"

"Aku juga mau lihat kamarnya ah" Sehun segera beranjak menuju kamar yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya, dan diikuti pula oleh temannya itu, Tao.

CKLEK!

"Jangan-jangan kamar Kai lebih bes-"

"Apa yang mau dilihat? Tentu sama saja dan tidak ada apa-a... pa..."

Kegiatan mereka terhenti, saat kedua pasang mata mereka menatap sesosok makhluk sedang berbaring di salah satu ranjang yang juga tersedia di kamar itu.

Dan dengan gerakan sedikit ragu namun diselingi rasa penasaran, Sehun dan Tao menghampiri dengan hati-hati sosok yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Eummm... siapa dia?"

"Mungkinkah dia saudaranya Kai?"

"Mungkin saja, tapi bukankah dia bilang saudaranya itu hyungnya ya?"

"Iya... tapi yang ini kecil sekali, mungkin baru anak SMP? Lagipula lihat... yang ia kenakan saja hoodie doraemon"

Mereka berdua berdua berdiri disisi ranjang, melakukan percakapan dengan sedikit berbisik, tidak mau mengganggu apalagi sampai membangunkannya. Mereka berdua nampak memperhatikan dengan teliti sosok yang ada dihadapan mereka, dan sedikit berfikir tentang siapa sebenarnya, namja mungil yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Ditambah lagi, dia sangat cute. Apa Kai punya adik? Tapi kenapa dibawa kesini?" Sehun tanpa sadar ingin menyentuh namja yang terbaring itu, sebelum Tao menghentikannya.

Sepertinya ia terhipnotis oleh sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat lucu ditambah dengan hoodie doraemon yang ia kenakan, menambah kesan menggemaskan.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja hanya untuk menemaninya sebentar. Lalu mengantarnya pulang lagi"

"Ah kenapa adiknya Kai sangat putih? Kai kan hitam, lagipula dia ini sangat lucu beda dengan Kai. Ah apa mungkin dia ini namjachingunya Kai?"

Segala terkaan muncul di kepala Sehun, dan sebenarnya Taopun begitu. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat mereka bingung.

"Molla... mungkin orang tuanya tak mau memberikan jatah putih padanya" jawab Tao asal menanggapi Sehun yang memang kadang sedikit menjengkelkan.

"Sudahlah kita keluar, nanti kalau dia bangun dan melihat wajahmu, dia pasti akan menangis" ejek Sehun pada Tao.

"Yak kau ini... kan kau sendiri yang mau kesini. Lagipula kamarnya juga sama..."

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan keluar kamar tersebut, dengan masih sedikit rasa penasaran yang tertinggal. Namun lebih baik menunggu orang yang berkaitan langsung.

.

.

.

CKLEK!

Pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh Sehun dan Taopun akhirnya muncul dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik.

"Ah kalian sudah sampai rupanya..."

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sehun.

"Habis dari supermarket. Ah ini aku beli ramen, sana kau yang buat, aku lapar..."

"Ah baiklah sini" Kai sebenarnya menyuruh Sehun, namun malah Tao yang dengan sukarela mau melakukannya.

Terlihat Tao sedang membuka dan menata barang-barang yang dibeli Kai, yang ternyata berisi banyak snack dan beberapa kebutuhan mereka untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Dan Sehunpun ikut membantu, eum sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang mengacak-acak.

"Hem? Sejak kapan kau suka susu strawberry? Ah... pasti untuk adikmu ya? Dia sangat cute Kai..."

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya? Tentu saja cute dia kan ad- eh?"

Kai sedikit merasa ada yang salah dari perkataan Tao, ingin dia membenarkannya, namun yang dibicarakan telah keluar lebih dulu, dan tentu saja Kai akan lebih mementingkannya.

Srek Srek Srek...

Suara langkah kaki yang sedikit diseret tercipta dari kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kai dengan sedikit mengucek matanya. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk karena terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Kai? Kau sudah kembali?"

"Ne, apa aku terlalu lama?"

"Eum entahlah... aku juga tadi ketiduran hehehe"

Tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat mata kantuknya sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas untuk menangkap sosok lain yang juga ada di apartemen itu selain dirinya dan Kai. Dan karena menyadari itu, Baekhyun segera membungkuk dan memberi salam pada keduanya.

"Eum... A-ah Annyeonnghaseyo~" sapanya pada Sehun dan Tao.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Baekhyun imnida~ Tapi Kai sering memanggilku Baekkie ehehe" Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang karena mendapati dirinya akan memiliki teman baru. Dan Kaipun terlihat senang juga melihat Baekhyun, sepertinya tidak salah keputusannya membawa Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Sehun imnida"

"Tao imnida"

"Ah susu starwberry~" teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat mendapati susu strawberry yang diinginkannya, berada ditangan Tao.

"Ah ini? Kemarilah~" Tao yang sadar bahwa objek ditangannya itu sangat diinginkan Baekhyun, melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ne~" dan Baekhyun dengan senang menerima susu favoritnya itu, dan yang lebih membuatnya senang, ternyata ada banyak susu strawberry dengan berbagai ukuran.

"Baekkie kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 2"

"Oh~ Apa Bakkie akan menginap malam ini disini?"

"Baekkie juga akan tinggal disini"

"Memangnya sekolah Baekkie juga di area sini ya? Kita bisa berangkat bersama.."

"Eummm ne~"

"Wah kyeopta~~~"

Tao mulai menanyakan hal-hal ringan untuk mengakrabkan diri pada Baekhyun, dan sepertinya cukup mudah, karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersahabat dan menyenangkan. Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan disela-sela kegiatan menyedot susu kotak rasa strawberry-nya. Dan Tao sangat gemas melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"Yak Kai, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau punya adik selucu ini sih. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kau takut disama-samakan warna kulitnya ya hahahaha..." Sehun seperti sudah ingin memulai pertengkaran.

"Kai hitam tapi tampan, banyak yang bilang Kai sexy" sela Baekhyun masih dengan kegiatannya menikmati susu strawberry. Dan jawaban itu membuat Kai tersenyum, dan tentu membuat Sehun jengkel.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Aku ini sexy jadi tidak apa kalau aku hitam, kau saja yang iri"

"Huh mana mungkin aku iri"

Dan dimulaihkan pertengkaran kecil yang sudah terbiasa diantar dua sahabat itu, dan Tao hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan kembali berbincang dengan Baekhyun, setidaknya itu lebih menyenangkan.

"Eum Baekkie, apa kalian berdua sangat dekat?"

"Emm"

"Eum tapi kau tetap tidak boleh memanggil hyungmu dengan hanya menyebut namanya saja ne, itu kurang sopan, panggil Kai hyung. Dan dia Sehun hyung, dan aku eum kau boleh panggil aku Tao gege kalau kau mau, mengerti?" Tao memberi nasehat kepada Baekhyun perihal panggilannya terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

"Hei Tao-ah kalau begitu kau juga tidak sopan" dan sekarang giliran Kai yang menyela Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Aku?" Tao menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne... Kau juga harus memakai embel-embel hyung atau gege" jelas Kai dengan santai, namun sepertinya Tao masih bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Kai.

"Eum pada siapa?"

"Tentu saja padanya..." tunjuk Kai kearah Baekhyun, Tao mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai yang mengarah pada Baekhyun dengan gerakan lambat. Tao mengernyitkan alisnya, dan Kai sedikit terkekeh.

"...panggil dia BAEKKIE HYUNG or BAEKKIE GE"

"EEEHHHHHH!"

Kai memberi sedikit tekanan pada kata-katanya. Tao dan begitu pula dengan Sehun kaget bersamaan saat mengerti maksud Kai itu.

Namja kecil, imut, bahkan paling kecil diantara mereka semua, memakai hoodie doraemon yang sedikit kebesaran, dan sekarang sedang menghabiskan susu strawberry dengan senyuman polosnya itu adalah HYUNG-nya KAI, yang tentu saja paling tua diantara mereka, ah dan satu lagi... Tao menasehati Baekhyun harus sopan kepada orang yang LEBIH TUA, sedangkan dirinya?

.

.

.

"Ah~ mian ne Baekkie ge.."

"Mian Baekkie hyung.."

Dua tersangaka segera meminta maaf, terutama Tao yang sok-sokan mengajari namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Namun sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis, menganggap maklum kejadian tadi, karena memang itu bukan pertama kalinya. Dan Kai hanya terkekeh, sebenarnya Kai juga tak apa sih, hanya dia ingin sedikit mengerjai sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Ne ^^"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Kai?"

"Kalian tidak tanya, itu salah kalian sendiri kenapa langsung mengira Baekkie hyung itu adikku"

"Habis Baek hyung sangat imut sih, dia lebih pantas jadi adikmu. Dan di-dia eum terlihat sangat manja... ops" Sehun sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi bagaimana lagi mulut Sehun memang susah dikontrol.

"Gwaencahana"

"Mianhaeyo Baek hyung"

"Ani, aku senang. Kalian sangat baik"

"Jadi kau kelas 2 SMA hyung?"

"Nde, dan kalian akan jadi dongsaengku di sekolah nanti, kata Kai kita akan satu sekolah"

"Benarkah? Waaaahhhh~"

"Sudah... ceritanya nanti lagi, ayo kita makan, Tao-ah cepat bikin ramennya. Aku sudah lapar"

"Baiklah baiklah"

"Ayo hyung~"

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Hari ini tahun ajaran baru, yang berarti akan ada banyak anak baru yang akan berdatangan. Seperti empat orang namja ini, tiga diantaranya adalah murid baru yang tengah memasuki sebuah SMA yang bisa dibilang sangat luas, baru melewati gerbang depan saja mereka sudah terpesona dengan bagunan sekolah megah itu, sebenarnya hanya dua orang saja yang terlihat seperti itu.

"Wah hyung sekolahannya besar sekali. Pasti banyak hal menyenangkan disini~" Tao sepertinya sudah ingin mengetahui dan berkeliling sekolah ini, ia ingin segera menemukan hal baru dan teman baru.

"Ah hyung kantinnya banyak makanan enaknya tidak?" sedangkan Sehun seperti biasanya, makanan adalah yang paling wajib ia tanyakan dimanapun ia berada.

"Ck dasar, kau ini. Apa hanya ada makanan saja diotakmu?" Dan Kai, hal pertama yang ia suka adalah bertengkar dengan Sehun.

"Biarkan saja, itu demi pertumbuhan, pabbo"

"Kekeke... Ne Sehunnie, banyak makanan enak, nanti istirahat kita kesana ne! Banyak hal menyenangkan disini. Ada banyak ekskul juga lho! Kalian harus masuk salah satunya, pasti menyenangkan"

"Hyung masuk yang mana?"

"Aku masuk ekskul musik"

Baekhyun sangat senang dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan musik, meski itu theme song sebuah anime dia sangat suka. Ya salah satu favoritnya adalah doraemon.

"Baekkie hyung itu suaranya sangat bagus, jinja"

"Dan suaramu jelek"

"Yak kau"

PLETAK

"Appo"

Pertengakaran kecil telah dimulai lagi, Baekhyun terkekeh geli setiap kali itu dilakukan Kai dan Sehun. Baekhyun sangat senang ternyata adik kesayangannya sudah tumbuh besar dan mempunyai sahabat yang sangat baik, berbeda dengan Kai yang dulu, Baekhyun sangat lega.

"Kekeke... Kalian sangat lucu... Kai pasti mau masuk kelas dance kan?"

"Aku juga hyung, aku juga mau masuk kelas dance. Dan danceku lebih bagus dari pada si Kamjong ini"

"Masih cepat seribu tahun"

"Hah, kenapa kalian selalu saja bertengkar" berbeda dengan Baekhyun Tao kadang sedikit jengkel dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Eum Tao tertarik dibidang apa?"

"Eummm adakah seni bela diri hyung? Aku sebenarnya mendalami wushu. Apa ada kelas wushu?"

"Eummmm... ah ada-ada. Ada wushu kok, karena di sekolah ini lengkap"

"Benarkah? Woahhh! Nanti antar kami ya hyung! Ajak kami berkeliling juga"

"Ne!"

"Yey!"

Mereka berempat terlihat sangat menikmati hari sekolahnya. Karena disekolah memang banyak hal yang menyenagkan bukan? Suasana ceria, teman, tawa, pelajaran yang kadang membosankan, guru atau apalah itu, tapi memang banyak hal yang bisa ditemukan disekolah.

Tapi sayang tak semua siswa-siswi merasakan itu, ada juga yang membuat sekolahan menjadi tempat pelarian dari masalah yang terjadi diluar sana. Dan beberapa dari mereka tak akan suka melihat semua kesenangan itu.

.

"Cih sepertinya sekolah kita telah berubah menjadi taman kanak-kanak. Dasar PABBO!"

.

.

.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Wahhh istirahat~~~ untung dihari pertama tidak banyak pelajaran yang diberikan" Sehun sangat senang istirahat pertamanya akhirnya datang, dan itu artinya katin sudah siap menyapanya.

"Eum Kai mau kemana?" Kai langsung saja bangkit menuju keluar kelas sepertinya dia juga sudah tak sabar. Tapi tentu saja tidak untuk ke kantin.

"Ke kelas Baekkie hyung"

"Kami ikut~"

.

.

Kai sudah tiba di depan kelas Baekhyun, sengaja menunggunya di depan pintu kelas, tak mau menganggu hyungnya yang masih menyalin sesuatu di bukunya. Menunggu hingga hyungnya selesai.

"Ah Kai~"

"Kenapa kau kesini? Aku saja yang ke kelas mu"

"Ani, kan aku sudah bilang, kalau mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga hyung"

"Ne ne... Kai memang keras kepala" Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengacak rambut Kai, senyuman selalu tersungging jika Kai berada disampingnya.

"Kajja ke kantin, ah... aku ajak temanku ya"

"Hm"

"Kyungie ayo!"

.

.

"Aku mau ini, itu, ah semuanya terlihat enak aku jadi bingung..."

Sementara yang lain sudah berada di meja kantin, Sehun masih saja berkutat dengan makanan apa yang harus ia pilih. Padahal di nampannya sudah penuh dengan berbagai makanan, meski untuk alasan pertumbuhan, tetap saja itu berlebihan.

"Eum sudah dulu ah, nanti kalau kurang tambah lagi"

BRUKK!

Eum sedikit naas, beberapa makanan Sehun harus jatuh ke lantai, kalau begitu dia harus mengulang lagi acara pilih memilih makanannya. Tapi sepertinya lebih naas lagi, karena penyebabnya adalah dirinya menabrak seseorang, minumannya tumpah ke seragam orang tersebut. Dan semoga saja dia tidak lebih naas lagi dari ini karena menabrak seseorang yang salah.

"Ah~"

"Ah~ jeseonghamnida"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya dengan terus meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak. Sebenarnya ada tiga namja dihadapannya, dan beruntung hanya satu dari mereka yang menjadi korban kecerobohannya.

"Kau mengotori bajuku"

Dari suaranya, namja itu terdengar sedikit kesal, oh ayolah tentu saja orang akan kesal jika seragamnya kotor terkena tumpahan minuman. Terdengar kesal, tapi tidak marah, itulah yang terdengar.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf aku tidak-" Belum sempat Sehun mengeluarkan alasannya, seseorang sudah berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

Namun sayang teman-temannya sedang duduk dipojok kantin dan asik dengan kegiatan makan mereka dan ditambah lagi suasana kantin sedang ramai, sehingga mereka tidak sadar kejadian ini.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah!"

"A-aku tidak sengaja..."

Sehun sedikit gugup, orang yang meneriakinya sangat tinggi dan suaranya sangat berat dan terdengar menakutkan karena dia sekarang sedang berteriak di depan Sehun. Dan satu lagi, tentu saja ia takut, pasalnya ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, ia baru anak kelas satu, dan dia sudah membuat kekacuan. Bagaimana kalau orang ia tabrak ini adalah ketua geng sekolah, anak mafia atau tukang palak? Atau karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah para anak konglomerat sedangkan ia di sini hanya karena beasiswa, dan bagaimana kalau yang ia tabrak itu adalah anak salah satu orang yang berkuasa disini, dan dia dikeluarkan karena insiden ini? Mengerikan! Tapi, ayolah inikan hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan, hanya sebuah seragam yang terkena noda minuman, tapi bagaimana kalau...?

"YAK Kau!"

"Sudahlah dia sudah minta maaf, kau menakutinya. Lagipula dia anak baru, jangan terlalu galak dengan anak baru..."

Terlalu bayak yang ditakutkan Sehun, sehingga ia sedikit melamun, dan membuat orang didepannya makin meneriakkinya.

Tapi lamunannya segera dibuyarkan oleh suara lembut dari orang yang ia tabrak tadi, mencoba menenangkan namja yang berteriak. Dan sepertinya berhasil, Sehun sangat lega.

"Sudahlah kau pergi saja"

"Ne gamsahamnida, sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

Untuk terakhir kalinya Sehun membungkkuan badannya tanda ia menyesal, dan segera meninggalkan temapta itu. namun sebelum ia pergi, ia sempatkan melirik kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah namja selain namja yang berteriak dan namja ia tabrak tadi. Dia namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga, wajahnya dingin, sejak tadi tidak bersuara meski kedua temannya sedang berdebat, tidak juga memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. Meski tidak berteriak dan marah seperti namja yang tadi, namun namja ini juga tidak kalah menakutkan.

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat namja dingin itu menatapnya balik. Mengerikan! Segera ia menuju dimana teman-temannya berada, Sehun tak sadar, jika sepasang mata mengikuti arah perginya.

.

"Cih ternyata salah satu gerombolan anak-anak TK tadi. Pantas saja, mereka ketularan namja PABBO seperti dia"

.

.

"Kau mengambil apa saja sih, lama sekali"

"A-aku tadi... arghh aku membuat kesalahan di hari pertamaku..."

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya mengingat hal tadi, tapi tetap saja sefrustasi apapun dia, makanan tak akan dianggurkannya. Karena gugup, Sehun memakan cepat makanannya, siapa tahu dengan begitu dia kan menjadi tenang, meski caranya sedikit aneh.

"Hmm? Memang kenapa Sehunnie?"

"A-aku tadi menabrak seseorang, dan sebagian minumanku tumpah diseragamnya hyung"

"Kau sudah minta maafkan?"

"Tentu saja sudah hyung, dan dia juga sudah memaafkannya"

"Lalu kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengelus pelan bahu Sehun, membuat Sehun agar tidak tergesa-gesa memakan makanannya, bisa-bisa nanti tersedak.

Disaat seperti ini, disaat seseorang terlihat frustasi atau apapun, Baekhyun akan segera mengetahuinya dan menunjukkan perhatiannya, dia terlihat perhatian dan dewasa meski dengan tampang imutnya itu.

"I-itu tapi temannya masih tidak terima. Dia galak sekali hyung dia meneriakiku. Kalau saja yang aku tabrak tadi tidak menyuruhku segera pergi, namja galak itu pasti sudah memarahiku habis-habisan, mungkin saja akan memukulku..."

"Eum? Apa yang memarahimu orangnya tinggi, matanya bulat, dan rambutnya berwarna coklat terang?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya, teman yang Baekhyun ajak tadi, dan sepertinya dia juga suadah akrab dengan dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang dibawa Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sepertinya sedikit tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun.

"Eum benar, eummmm ... nah itu dia" Sehun membenarkan, dan melihat sekeliling sebentar siapa tahu orang-orang tadi masih ada di kantin. Dan ternyata benar, dan Sehun menunjuk kearah mereka.

"Ah~~, kau sepertinya memang sial Sehun-ah"

"Memangnya siapa mereka Kyungsoo-ge?"

Tao sepertinya ingin tahu begitupun Sehun, dan Kai? Entahlah! Alasan mereka penasaran, tentu saja karena siapa orang tersebut yang hanya dengan sedikit cerita tentang sifat seseorang, lalu orang lain dapat menebak mereka dengan benar. Pasti orang-orang tersebut bukan orang biasa, paling tidak orang-orang tersebut adalah orang yang berbeda dengan semua siswa-siswi disini yang sangat banyak jumlahnya, sehingga orang lain bisa cepat mengenali mereka.

Mungkin mereka para anak konglomerat, atau anak dari orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar? Atau mungkin mereka geng di sekolah ini, anak mafia atau bahkan pemalak di sini. Seperti yang dipikirkan Sehun sebelumnya. Itu mengerikan!

Karena sudah ditanya akhirnya Kyungsoo menjelaskannya dengan sebuah helaan nafas sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Baiklah... Mereka dijuluki The Leaders"

"The Leaders?"

"Benar"

"Alasannya?"

"Hemm, mereka dianggap ketua oleh semua siswa-siswi disini. Mereka kaya, wajah diatas rata-rata, sempurna dan lain-lain kalian tahulah apa yang dimiliki seseorang hingga dipuji seperti itu kan"

"Anak konglomerat?"

"Anak pemilik pemegang kekuasaan di sekolah ini?"

"Atau mungkin geng sekolahan?"

"Anak mafia?"

"Bisa jadi mereka juga seorang pemalak?"

Tao dan Sehun bertanya secara bergantian membuat Kyungsoo bingung, sepertinya mereka memang memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama tentang kekhawatiran mereka. Meski Tao tidak ikut menabrak orang-orang tadi, tapi tetap saja ia ngeri.

"Hey ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Apa kalian habis menonton drama bersama? Kenapa pikiran kalian berdua tersambung, tak seperti biasanya. Jangan kira ini adalah drama seperti yang kalian lihat, dan mereka sama seperti tokoh dalam drama tersebut" Kai sedari hanya jadi pendengar setia akhirnya berbicara, ya meski untuk menggoda temannya itu.

"Tak apa kan menduga"

"Baiklah tenang, tidak seperti itu juga, tapi beberapa memang seperti itu"

"Aku beritahu satu-satu ok... Pertama yang Sehun tabrak tadi adalah Park Luhan. Kedua yang bermuka dingin itu adalah Park Yi Fan lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Dan ketiga yang meneriakimu Sehun, dia adalah Park Chanyeol"

"Eum... mereka semua... Park? Aku rasa..."

Sepertinya Tao tidak asing mendengar nama itu, ayolah berapa banyak marga Park di Korea memang banyak. Tapi sepertinya bukan seperti itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Yah mereka semua bermarga Park, dengan kata lain mereka bersaudara, sepupu"

"Maksudku, apa mereka Park yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

"Benar... Mereka Park yang kau pikirkan dan kita semua pikirkan disini dan seharusnya tau mengenai hal itu"

"Keluarga Park keluarga konglomerat, keluarga yang cukup berkuasa di sekolah ini, karena keluarga mereka memang pendirinya. Bukan hanya itu mereka juga memiliki usaha yang sukses diluar sana, meski aku tak tahu harus menyebutkan yang mana. Tapi aku rasa tebakan kalian cukup akurat"

GLUP

Sehun meneguk kasar salivanya. Kekahawatiran Sehun sepertinya mulai muncul kembali, bagaimana kalau yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya terjadi? Oh sungguh sial dihari pertamanya sekolah.

"Tapi tidak cukup akurat juga aku rasa... Beruntung keluarga Park bukan mafia, jadi tentu saja mereka bukan pemalak, mereka punya semua yang mereka inginkan jadi tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Setidaknya itu yang aku tahu..."

"Tapi mungkin saja mereka melakukan itu, untuk kesenangan mungkin? Itu bisa saja, aku tidak yakin... Dan untuk geng... aku rasa mereka tidak punya, mereka lebih suka berkeliling bertiga, ya seperti itu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir..."

Meski Kyungsoo bilang tak usah khawatir, tapi kata-katanya sebelumnya itu malah membuat Sehun khawatir, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo memang sengaja melakukannya, terbukti ia sedikit terkekeh.

"Kyungsoo-ah jangan menakuti mereka, berhentilah menggoda mereka, kasihan..."

"Ahahahaha, maaf maaf... aku sedikit terbawa suasana, mereka berdua sangat lucu Baekkie..."

"Mereka berdua bodoh..." kata Kai menimpali.

"Jadi apa yang kau katakan benar atau bohong ge?"

"Sebagian besar benar"

"Ah~ aku belum menjelaskan apa itu 'Leaders' kan? jadi ini belum selesai..."

GLUP

O'o ternyata cerita belum selesai, sebenarnya mereka itu semenakutkan apa.

"Mereka para Leader untuk orang yang memiliki sifat dan karakter seperti mereka, yang artinya lebih dari siapapun"

"Maksudnya?"

"Luhan, dianggap yang tercantik disini, anggun, menarik... He's like a Queen, maybe. Semua orang akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, siapapun. Jika dia menginginkannya maka ia akan mendapatkannya..."

"...Kris, diam, tenang terkesan dingin, tak pernah mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Membuat orang lain segan kepadanya dan enggan mendekat padanya. Hanya dengan tatapannya mampu membuat orang bergidik..."

"...Terakhir Chanyeol, oh dia yang paling parah. Pemarah, mudah hilang kendali. Tak suka jika ada yang menganggunya dan kedua temannya. Bisa mengamuk hanya untuk sekedar hal kecil..."

"...Mereka bertiga adalah pilihan terakhir atau pilihan untuk tidak, dalam katagori orang yang akan diganggu"

"Ah~ Kau hebat Ge, sampai hafal karakter mereka wahhh~. Apa kau ambil ekskul mading atau apalah itu seperti paparazzi?" Tao kagum akan penjelasan yang lumayan detil dari Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia akan tertarik ambil ekskul tersebut.

"Aku ambil musik, sama seperti Baekhyun. Dan bukan hanya aku tahu, aku rasa semua siswa disini tahu seperti apa mereka"

"Kebanyakan siswa disini tak mau ambil resiko untuk mendekati mereka berdua... Itu sama saja cari mati..."

"Apa mereka semenakutkan itu?"

"Tidak juga" Baekhyun menyela, tidak begitu setuju tentang yang terakhir. Padahal sebelumnya dia diam saja menanggapi cerita Kyungsoo.

"Hanya kau yang berpikiran seperti itu Baekhyun-ah"

"Itu karena semua orang hanya melihat pada satu titik yang terlihat mencolok..."

"Seperti halnya saat kau menggambar sebuah titik hitam diselembar kertas putih. Orang yang melihat hanya akan menyadari titik hitam itu saja, mereka tak akan sadar akan apa yang mengelilingi titik hitam itu... Putih... Sebuah warna putih yang menegelilinginya yang lebih luas dari warna hitam itu. Luasnya warna putih yang terabaikan karena adanya setitik warna hitam. Dan naasnya titik hitam itu mampu menyamarkannya..."

"Dan lagi... aku rasa mungkin semua orang tahu perihal mereka, tapi tak semua orang mampu mengerti mereka..."

"Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua itu..."

"Selama itu membuat orang lain terluka, alasan apapun seharusnya tak dibenarkan..."

"Tapi tak ada yang benar-benar terluka karena mereka, atau mungkin malah mereka yang terluka..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya menggidikkan bahunya, ia tahu temannya ini memang sedikit sensitif. Tapi masalahnya kenapa harus sensitif pada hal yang menyangkut mereka?

Kai menyadarinya, menyadari perubahan suasana hati Baekhyun. Kai juga tahu bahkan mengerti Baekhyun memang sensitif, dan dalam hal ini ia lakukan kepada siapapun. Kai merasa bahwa hyungnya ini bukan takut pada mereka tapi prihatin?

Bisa jadi, karena memang seperti perkataannya 'semua pasti ada alasannya...'

Hal yang sudah terduga dari hyung yang ia sayangi ini...

Akan mencoba mengerti perasaan orang disekelilingnya. Akan mencoba melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Dan akan tetap menjaga orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Meski mereka meragukannya, meski mereka tak yakin akan kemampuannya. Meski mereka selalu melihat sisi kurangnya.

'_Meski akupun juga pernah mengabaikannya...'_

'_Dan meski diriku ini pernah melakukan itu semua...'_

'_Tapi ia tak pernah menyerah, sehingga saat ini aku mampu merasakan cinta kasih yang hangat darinya'_

'_Love... from my little keeper'_

**-TBC-**

**Note :**

Oke ini FF ngawur dari Sam, Terima kasih (*slap).

Pertama kali bikin FF yang castnya banyak, Sam jadi bingung.

Mungkin yang lain cuma keluar dikit, atau malah ada yang ga' dikeluarin.

Ya dan semoga FF ini ga berhenti ditengah jalan, seperti FF Sam yang lainnya (kalo ada yang baca FF Sam sih).

Semoga puas dan terima kasih.

Mind To review?


End file.
